fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shagotte
Shagotte (シャゴット, Shagotto), also referred as The Goddess, is the current ruler of the Exceeds as well as the queen of their former home, Extalia. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yui Horie (Japanese) Shagotte has white fur and gray eyes, with diamond patterns dotted around them, as well as a piercing on her left ear. While wearing her garb, very little can be seen in her appearance, this being a flowing, multilayer dress with excessive ruffles on the back. When she takes off her clothes, she is shown as a petite cat, though appearing slightly taller than most Exceeds. Unlike other Exceeds, she only has one wing. Gallery Personality Shagotte was first introduced to be a strict and cruel ruler of the Exceeds. She was hailed as god by both the Exceeds and the human race alike, and the superiority of Shagotte's image as "god" eventually incurred the wrath and envy of Edolas' King Faust. In reality, Shagotte's heartlessness is merely an image conjured by the elders of Exceed, in order to keep the humans in line, as they are afraid of the day humans overrule and enslave their race. Shagotte is actually a kindhearted queen, who genuinely cares for the well-being of her people. She wishes to share their burden rather than be spared from the hardships, despite her status as their leader. She is also a loving mother, who is willing to sacrifice anything for her daughter's sake. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Gajeel Redfox *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Family *Carla Neutral *Panther Lily Rivals Enemies *Faust Magic and Abilities Aera (翼, Ēra): She uses the Magic that all Exceeds have, Aera, allowing the user to sprout feathery wings that apparently grant flight while neutralizing the weight of one passenger/object. While Exceeds' wings are said to be a manifestation of their own Magic Power, which in the anime it was stated that she had very low Magic Power which caused her to only be able to manifest one wing. The manga however refutes this, revealing that Shagotte only has one wing because she sacrificed it so she could keep her egg alive. Abilities and Powers Precognition: Shagotte has the ability to predict the future, including which and when a certain human will die, which the Exceed Elders used to boast the Exceed's power, insert fear, and respect from the humans to the Exceeds. Later revealed, however, to be a simple ability of having prophecies or premonitions of the future. This ability was passed on to Carla, since she is Shagotte's daughter, although she seems to have better control and greater abilities. So far it isn't known how strong or to what extent her abilities are, but she was able to see something that would happen 6 years in the future. History Past When she was giving birth to her egg, she noticed that the vitality of the egg was weak. In order to save it, she sacrificed her right wing to the egg. Six years before Team Natsu and the Straw Hats' arrival to Edolas, Shagotte had a vision about Extalia being destroyed due to the depletion of their realm's Magic Power. The elders and Shagotte then decided to gather one hundred unborn children in their eggs, and send them through the Anima the humans used, in order for them to escape the calamity. However, in order to prevent a panic among the Exceed population, she made up a lie, saying that the children were being sent to the Earth Land to eliminate the Dragon Slayers. Back then, she also sent away her own daughter's egg, but did not expect the inheritance of her predicting abilities. Synopsis Edolas Arc Major Battles Trivia & References *According to Nichiya, the queen's smell is very elegant. Category:Exceeds Category:Female Category:Edolas Category:Extalia Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Allies Category:Aera Users Category:Former Antagonists